percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge is Sweet!
Chapter One It was the most driest day on earth. I held my breath as I watched the water fall down from the faucet inside. There was a girl next to me, licking a popsicle like me, leaning on the fence. She had blonde hair and tan skin. "Camp Half-Blood, eh?" the girl asked me. "Yes, Camp Half-Blood," I agreed. "You a half-blood?" "Maybe." I licked my poppsicle. She pursed her lips. Her tan skin glowed in the sun. My skin was shady-ish white. It rarely glowed. "Half-bloods taste good," she said, licking her popsicle. "If you're one, then you'd better watch your foot. I tend to-" "Stop it!" I yelled. "You're creeping me out." "What if I am a half-blood?" "Then you can be one." I replied coolly. "Who are you, anyway?" "August Gunn, daughter of Nemisis." I almost dropped my popsicle. "You," I said hoarsely. "Yes, me,"she sneered. "You're looking all too dealthy." "Don't talk about death." "What if I do?" "I will throw you over the fence." "C'mon. You barely have any strength. Look at how skinny you are." "Shut up!" I said, turning red. "It's not any of your concern of how skinny I am or anything." She slinked away from the fence. "What if it is?" "Don't be rude," I snapped. "Bye," Chapter 2 "I got you!" Lora shrieking, grabbing my arm. I let out a stangling scream. "Oh. My. God. You scared me. I felt like my heart was leaping out of my chest!" "Nicole!" Annabeth, my sister, called. What is it, I mouthed. I ran toward her. "Nicole! You know Piper?" she asked. "Well she's gone cold. Says that Rachel shook her up or something." "What? Piper? What's that?" "You'll see, but now, we've got to hurry!" A thin, pale girl lay on the bed. She had choppy uneven hair. I stared at her, wondering if she'd gone through- oh never mind. "I think..." I reached out and touched her forehead. Something grabbed me. "Free me," It said. "Free me, Piper McLean!" "Ah!" I shrieked, pulling my hand away. The horrible voice was still in my head. "Well?" Annabeth asked. "Well, something grabbed me and shook me and said 'Free me Piper McLean or hear my raspy voice sing!'" "You know who?" "Sounded like an old woman trying to breathe to me." I stood up, and touched the bandages on my arm. "Hera?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth and Hera hold a grudge. "Maybe." I said. "Okay, I better go see Chiron." "Alright. Bye." I watched Annabeth leave. Then I looked at Piper McLean. It was okay. Chapter 3 I was sword fighting with my friend Jenna. She used Waterfall, I used Midnight. I think I got the pattern. I was mostly bad at sword fighting. Jenna knocked Midnight over. "C'mon," I said. She laughed. "You really need to learn more offense." "Okay, okay." I rubbed my arm. "Again?" she asked. "Fine!" I rolled my eyes. This time, I won. There were new people. Today: someone named Jason, someone named Leo. And of course, Piper. "I could write him a note. But I have dyslexia." Annabeth looked at me expectantly. "OK, what do you want me to write?" "It's a bit embarressing, but here goes." She began the letter. "Dear dad, I know this might worry you, but, I'm not feeling well. Percy's gone missing, and I can't sleep well. Other than that, it still isn't good around here. There's the prophecy, and there's these new heroes. I-" She stopped. I stopped writing. "Oh okay. Okay so, I won't give up searching. Love, Annabeth." "Aren't you gonna ask how he is?" "Oh alright. 'How are you?' at the beginning." I scribbled on the pad. I studied it. I had written: Dear Dad, ^I know this might worry you, but I'm not feeling well. Percy's gone missing, and I can't sleep well. Other than that, it still isn't god good here around here. There's the prophecy, and there's these new heroes. I oh okay. Okay, so won't give up searching. Love, Annabeth ^How are you? Then I took a pen, a sheet of paper and copied it neatly on the sheet. With the corrections put in place. "Thanks," Annabeth put it in an envelope. "I can write the address," she said. After dinner, we had Capteure the Flag. It was all fun. Chapter 4 That night, I found a snake in my bed. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I'm not scared of snakes, but that gave me a shock. Someone put it there. It's not likely a snake crawling into the Athena cabin. We have high defenses. Or a dryad put it there. What did I do to hurt thum? I never litter. I coaxed it down my bed, out the cabin, and into the east woods. Then I ran like there was no tomorrow. "How'd you sleep?" asked August the very next day. "Okay." I said. "What was not okay?" August asked. Then, I knew who put the snake in my bed. August may be the daughter of Nemesis, but there's balance, too. "So you're taking on revenge?" Jenna asked. "Yup." I said. "You wanna help me? I planned a few things." "Sure. Tell me the one's you planned. We can illuminate the ones that aren't possible, too crazy or too stupid." Jenna suggested. "Sounds like a good idea," I mused. We went into the Poseidon cabin. Nobody was inside. Percy was out, I think on a date, since Annabeth said she's be out today, Tyson was in the forges, so that left Jenna. We sat on her bunk, and she asked for the list. I read it aloud. "Okay," she said. "The first idea- not possible. Second, it's good. Third one, it's too stupid. Fourth one, okay. Fifth one, too crazy! Sixth one- not possible. Seventh- no offense, but it's a bit stupid." "So that leaves us with the second and fourth." I said, crossing off the seventh one. "So, it's between filling her hoodie's pocket with worms dug up from the east woods, or switching the liiquid inside her shampoo to Windex." I paused, and looked at Jenna. "Which one?" "I hate to touch worms," she admitted. "So, the fourth idea it is!" Chapter 5 I left to my cabin, and snuck out a bottle of Windex cleaner from under my bed. I always keep one there, incase. We snuck into the Nemesis cabin. It was empty. I went to the bunk where August slept. I reached into her drawer, and found a shampoo bottle. I took it to the bathroom, and dumped the shampoo clean into the sink. It took 2 minutes to take the bubbles out, and clean the sink so no one knew shampoo was dumped there. I even took the scent away with clorox, so even if it smelled like it, someone would probably think it was cleaned. No big deal. Oh yeah, where was Jenna? Outside, guarding. If someone was going to come in, she would call me on my cell phone. I wouldn't answer it. It would be like a warning. My cell was on vibrate, so it would buzz in my pocket. Shakily, I opened the spray to the Windex. Once it was off, I began to pour the Windex inside the bottle. So far, so good. After I finished pouring it, I closed the cap on the shampoo, and put the spray back on. Then I walked out of the bathroom. I then dropped the shampoo bottle into August's drawer. There was a buzz in my pocket. I jumped. I slowly opened it, and closed the call. Now time to hide. I jammed myself into a closet, and looked through the keyhole. A boy stepped in. He went to his bunk, and grabbed something. It was a knife. Huh. Figures. When he stepped out, my pocket buzzed. Okay. So, it was clear. I waited until I was sure it was, then got out. I exited through the door. "How'd it go?" Jenna whispered. I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Just fine," I replied coolly. Chapter 6 "AHHHHHHHH!" August shrieked. I could hear it from inside my cabin. Campers rushed out. I rushed out. Her hair had foam in her hair, and she was holding a clump of her blond hair. "Help me!" she said hoarsely, show her hair to the campers. They backed away. "My hair's rotting!" I hid a smile. Serves you right, I thought. "Omigods, omigods, omigods," she moaned. "HELP ME!" "What's the matter?" asked a voice. It was Annabeth. "LOOK!" August thrust her hand forward, showing the hair. Annabeth backed away. "Excuse me? I don't understand." Annabeth gave her a look that mixed, your-so-dead-for-doing-that and excuse-me-you'd-better-repeat-that and I felt glad August was the victim. Serves her right! She feels like that for once! "Are you blind? What is this?" August threw the hair in Annabeth's face. "OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Annabeth said, chasing August, who was screaming and running for her life. Revenge is Sweet! The End Did you like Revenge is Sweet? Yes, I love it Yes, I like it. Ummm...it's OK..I guess. No, I don't like it at all. Category:Lao123 Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Friendship Category:Self-Insertion Category:Children of Athena Category:Athena Category:Annabeth Category:Humor